This invention relates to aneurysm clips. More particularly, this invention relates to an aneurysm clip having a guide keeping the jaws in cooperative alignment, which clip may be made in such small sizes as are suitable for use in connection with aneurysms on small blood vessels which clips previously available were unsuited for closing due to size of the vessel or because of the confined nature of the location of the aneurysm. The clip has double width jaws and is fabricated from two pieces of spring wire.
An object of this invention is to provide an aneurysm clip of small size which represents an improvement in the type of clip shown and claimed in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,438.